If a camera and its digital image sensor move during exposure (for example, due to user handshake) perspective error may occur. Perspective error occurs because, when the digital image sensor moves, its perspective of a scene changes.
For example, user handshake may cause the orientation of the digital image sensor to change relative to the scene being imaged, causing perspective error. The perspective error may cause items in a captured image to have blurred edges.